


The Rose Not Taken

by fannishliss



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-30
Updated: 2011-12-30
Packaged: 2017-11-27 14:48:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/663232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fannishliss/pseuds/fannishliss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a Ten/Rose pastiche of Robert Frost's "The Road Not Taken"</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Rose Not Taken

Here is a little thing I like to do sometimes.  [](http://emraldeyedauter.livejournal.com/profile)[**emraldeyedauter**](http://emraldeyedauter.livejournal.com/) prompted Ten/Rose: Robert Frost's "[The Road Not Taken](http://www.poemhunter.com/poem/the-road-not-taken/)"   -- hope you like it!

 **The Rose Not Taken**  
(with apologies to Robert Frost)

Two lives diverged on a windy shore,  
 and sorry I could not live them both  
 and be one man still, long I stood  
 and gazed at the two as long as I could,  
 with all their hopes stretched out before;

 I thought the other me just as fair,  
 and having perhaps the better claim  
 because he was human, less worse for wear,  
 and all my love was burning there—  
 one fire, one blood, one heart, the same—

 Our hearts in her hands equally lay  
 when she pulled him into her arms to kiss.  
 Oh, how I marked every jot of that day!  
 —that girl who forever and ever I'd miss--  
 I doubted I'd ever be back that way.

 I shall be telling this with a sigh  
 somewhere ages and ages hence:  
 Two lives diverged on that shore, and he,  
 he took her hand, and said those words,  
 and that made all the difference.

===  
If you like SPN, you might also like: [Thirteen Ways of Looking at a Winchester](http://fannishliss.livejournal.com/4566.html)  :)


End file.
